Haruka's Halloween party story
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Sets in the Sailor Moon Crystal timeline post Dream arc. Haruka has a little small get together and invites Usagi and her friends to a Halloween party she is throwing with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Fun, interactions, hijinks, and even the casual conversation of horror movies lead the Guardian of the sky and wind to tell her own horror story. Could it be the one to scare them?


**Haruka's Halloween party story**

**A Sailor Moon two shot**

**By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T: for suggestive themes, and mild mentions of intense and actual violence.<strong>

**Parings: HarukaxMichiru, UsagixMamoru, and certain two parings you must read for. **

**Summary: Sets in the Sailor Moon Crystal timeline post Dream arc. Haruka has a little small get together and invites Usagi and her friends to a Halloween party she is throwing with Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Fun, interactions, hijinks, and even the casual conversation of horror movies lead the Guardian of the sky and wind to tell her own horror story. Could it be the one to scare the skirts and pants off her friends?**

***What Crystal timeline means Crystal with its setting looking more modern (i.e.: CDs instead of Floppy Disks, personal Laptops instead of those ancient computer monitors, and stuff like that. Basically in 2014/2015 as a good year would past after the Dark Kingdom/Black Moon)***

**I do not own the Sailor Moon series that is owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Viz Media, and Toei Animation.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival to the party!<p>

* * *

><p>"Huh, you're going to have a little party?"<p>

It was the first thing Haruka Tenou had said to Usagi Tsukino and her friends one Thursday afternoon at the Fruits Parlor Crown. Fall was beginning outside in the streets, the many leaves on the trees turned from a lush green to a crispy brown, red, and orange and gracefully falling from the trees. The briskly breeze of the outside city made everyone bundle up in light jackets or sweaters, many high school students already in the fall/winter attire walking through the cold.

It had been a couple of weeks since the battle of the Dead Moon Circus and the ten guardians, nine planetary Guardians and their one Moon Princess, had survived against a powerful Queen threatening to harm their world, but it was because of her the ten were reunited again. Now a future waiting for them in the form of one of their own, Chibiusa Tsukino, also known as Small Lady Serenity, was to have her own group of Guardians in the Future. The Amazoness Quartet were actually future Sailor Guardians who were supposed to awaken in Chibiusa's time but were awaken premature and turned evil, but it was thanks to Usagi and the girls that they were free and were to wake up in Crystal Tokyo.

Now things have calmed down and for Usagi and company, a little fun wouldn't be a better reward.

"Yeah, it was my idea. I thought maybe a little get together is just what the doctor ordered after everything we been through." Haruka said.

"What you're going to have?" Usagi asked, eagerly leaning in the booth to hear more about the party, the rest of the girls, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Chibiusa were eager too. Mamoru was with them too, the prince of the Earth and keeper of the Golden Crystal seems quite curious too. After all the fighting the seven have been through, a little down time wouldn't hurt to have.

"Food, games, music, movies, you name it." Haruka replied as just the word of food made Usagi literately drool. Rei and Minako giggled at their blonde haired companion as Mamoru took a napkin to wipe his girlfriend's mouth. Even Chibiusa was excited; of course this means she can have fun with Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's adopted daughter and also Sailor Saturn. Even Ami and Makoto were trying not to laugh at Usagi when the brunette looked to Haruka again, her mind off Usagi now.

"So how was Setsuna's birthday, you said you went to a musical for her birthday, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we went to a musical along with Michiru and Hotaru. It was a lot of fun. Setsuna really enjoyed herself; we even got autographs from the stars. You should have seen little Hotaru's eyes lit up getting an autograph, it's so cute." Haruka chuckled thinking about her little firefly.

"It must been a big deal for her, it's her first musical. Isn't this her first Halloween with friends?" Ami asked curiously.

"Yes. Professor Tomoe never had a lot of time with Hotaru, even after the accident that turned her into a cyborg. He was always busy, well we know why, and Hotaru never had friends because of Mistress Nine controlling her. She was always alone, never going out on her own." Haruka said and the girls felt bad for Hotaru, even more than before. They knew it was hard on her, the accident, being a cyborg, an alien using her body; it had to be difficult for her, all alone like that. It was like that with them, Rei felt isolated from everyone because of her power, Ami because of how smart she was and never having friends, Makoto for her issues with a boy that let to lies about her fighting in her old school, and Minako being alone with her duties as a Guardian for longer than them and Mamoru for losing his parents and holding that burden of loneliness of looking for the Silver Crystal, and even to her own daughter, who had no friends or wasn't awakened or had powers and was teased for it from the adults or kids in her time. But it was because of Usagi that helped them through their loneness, they wouldn't be sitting beside her if it wasn't for her.

"But Michiru and Setsuna, they really want her to have fun and enjoy herself, it's the least we could do. We're her family now, and we want to be there for her now. It was our fault for all of this, trying to kill her and all that. We'll do our best for her as her parents."

Usagi smiled, beaming to the blonde haired guardian. "I'm impressed Haruka-san, you're really more grown up than me."

Haruka chucked too smiling at Usagi. "I appreciate it, Koneko-chan. Well I better get going, Michiru needs me to run a few errands in town and she'll probably call me to remind me of course."

"It's like you too are already a married couple." Mamoru joked to which Haruka blushed, scratching the right side of her cheek.

"I-I guess so. Well, later." She said and slipped out the booth and proceeded out the parlor. Usagi, the girls, and Mamoru decided to leave as well, walking into the Azabu district of Minato-ku, Tokyo. Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa were in the front of the pack while Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako were in the back, their fall jackets covering up their school uniforms.

"A Halloween party, I can't wait!" Usagi said excitedly almost skipping in joy.

"It's going a lot of fun; I wonder what Haruka-san and Michiru-san will dress up like?" Makoto asked pondering with her left hand to her chin.

"Something matching, you never know with those two." Rei said smiling.

"Still, it is still Hotaru-chan's first Halloween, they probably going to have fun just for her." Chibiusa said and a soft smile appeared on her face. "I know how she felt. Mama and Papa were always too busy to spent time with me on those kinds of parties, and I didn't have any friends back then."

"Must been hard on you as well, Chibiusa." Minako said and Chibiusa looked to the Guardian of Love and shook her head.

"No, even though I was always by myself, I still had some fun. Besides I have you as friends now: Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mamo-chan, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, Haruka-nee, Michiru-nee, Puu, Hotaru-chan, and Usagi. You're all my friends now and I'm glad to have you as friends. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

The girls felt touched by her words and beamed at the little future princess, surprised how much she has grown since first meeting her, to her becoming a guardian. The only one who wasn't happy was Usagi, who pouted at the pink haired girl and tugged at her odango at this.

"What I do to be last, Chibiusa?" she growled and everyone laughed, Usagi not enjoying to be last in Chibiusa's words of praise from her. They walk to a crossroad and looked up at the digital clock above that read 5:15 pm as many citizens of the town were minding their business shopping for Halloween. One of the shops across the street had Umino and Naru coming out of it carried two very large pumpkins in their arms. They looked towards Usagi's party and waved at them as she waved back, but then they proceeded down the street. Seeing those pumpkins in her classmates' arms had reminded her that it was time to go costume shopping. She was so busy with school, going treat-or-treating with Chibiusa was an afterthought. Then it did hit her, the stores were still open, maybe it was time get that costume she been eyeing since October started.

"You know, there's time to go get our costumes. No one mind before heading home?" Usagi asked towards her friends, future child, and boyfriend.

"Sure!" the girls chimed in as the crosswalk behind them flash the walk sign. Without a second to not miss it, they cross the street and into the shopping district.

* * *

><p>Halloween, All Hollow's eve, the next day and day of Haruka's party, the streets were filled with parents, children, and teens, all enjoying the day as the sun gave a most beautiful sunset from beyond the horizon. Parties were starting, kids were out already trick-or-tricking and everyone was enjoying themselves even at home watching spooky movies, most from not only their home county, but also in the west. Even black cats were wandering around the streets, their yellowish eyes like lanterns as the sun finally sett.<p>

Haruka was in her bathroom dressed in her costume, pulling the last finishing touches on. She wore a tradition vampire costume; consist of a black tattered suit with a shirt underneath with several yellow buttons going down. A red rose sat in the front of her chest along with black slacks and shoes, her usually light colored face was completely pale with makeup, placing a pair of false vampire teeth in her mouth. She looked at herself, even in such traditional vampire attire than a modern one she had loved, she still looked good. She looked to her blonde hair, not quite finished with the look. With some hair gel in the medicine cabinet, she took a nice scoop full with her fingertips and style her hair with her eyes firmly closed. When she opened them, she saw her hair just the way she wanted it. It had the prefect look for the undead: very unkempt and messy, like she had not slept in years. To Haruka, she never thought to look so sleep deprived, but it was for the image. With one last look in the mirror, Haruka left the bathroom and went downstairs to find Michiru in the living room. The living room and kitchen was completed decorated from before. A long row of tables stretched from the kitchen to the backyard, covered with white linen and decked to the max with some much different types of food of drinks, many pieces of cakes and cookies, finger foods like pigs in blankets and chips, a whole stack of pizzas and even hamburger patties and sesame seed hamburger buns.

The living room was decorated to the Halloween mood: many black and orange balloons were hanged with black and orange paper chains and ribbons with the words 'Happy Halloween' hanged over the door to the hallway. In the far back, a complete entertainment system was set up. A large 32' inch LCD TV sat on a black TV stand with many CDs on a wooden stand and many DVD cases all in a row, a radio was under the TV which was playing some classic Halloween theme music from America and a game system beside with several plugged game controllers on the system. On one side of the wall was a small round table with a large bowl of water filled with apple bobbing up down with a dart board over it.

Michiru stood in front of the table humming to the music dressed in a costume too. She wore a red and black vampires dress, with a red collar and the laces in the front resembled an old English style dress. Her sleeves resemble old fashioned bell sleeves and under the skirt were a pair of black dress shoes. Her lips were covered with ruby red lipstick and her face was much pale with more make up. Haruka smiled, eyeing her from behind, she looked lovely than before. Haruka cleared her throat and Michiru turned around to see her girlfriend stand by the counter.

"Haruka, you look really nice in that." She complemented as Haruka walked closer to her.

"So do you, even undead, you beautiful as ever, my vampire princess." She said in a flirtatious tone. Michiru giggled as Haruka walked even closer to her.

"Oh dear my lord, is that all you have to say?" she said with a more giggling referring to the blonde like she was the lord of vampires. Haruka came to her face with a smile and point her chin up so that their eyes would meet.

"Well maybe tonight my princess I can 'make' you if you want." She replied in a not so subtle way to which Michiru smiled at her suggestively.

"May be I will let you tonight, my lord." She said leaning closer to her but a much older voice spoke aloud towards the pair.

"Cut it out you too, that's enough." The voice said in an irritable way.

The two snapped around to see both Setsuna and Hotaru were back in the house and were standing by the doorway. Setsuna wore a black leotard that expose the top of her chest with purple leggings and boots that covered her legs with purple bat wings on her back and on her head. The usual bun on her head was gone, allowing her hair to reach a few inches down to her back. Her arms were crossed over her chest, even if thinking how lovely she looked, she wasn't amused. (A/N 1)

Hotaru had a simplest costume, dressed in a black cloak that reached to her feet revealing a pair of black heels and black star earrings in her ears. In her right hand was a scythe like weapon, which looked like her Silence Glaive, or a replica of the weapon she wields. Haruka and Michiru jumped back in embarrassment seeing their two family members and a large bag in Hotaru's left hand.

"Uhh, you're back. S-s-sorry, how-how long you were there?" Haruka stammered nervously at the two. "You look very beautiful Setsuna."

"Yes, thank you." Setsuna said coolly walking up to them. "But you know we have guests, especially Small Lady, you mustn't do that around her."

"We won't, honest!" Michiru admitted blushing frantically.

"Anyway hime-chan how was your first trick or treat go?" Haruka asked trying to change the subject from their flirting to something else before it got awkward.

"I had some much fun with Setsuna-mam, I got a big bag of candy and goodies!" she said excitedly, holding up the bag in her hand.

"I'm so proud of you, but remember to put that away and don't try to eat it all at once." Michiru said pointing her finger at her with a smile.

"I will!" She said brightly.

"By the way, nice replica of your weapon, it looks real." Haruka said impressed, eyeing the blade in her hand.

"Actually Haruka-papa, it's real." Hotaru corrected her smiling and both girls' eyes were wide in shock. Her Silence Glaive is summoned in her hand, outside her Guardian form. Of course she, Michiru, and Setsuna could do that outside their Guardian forms too, but to Haruka's realization, Hotaru can do it too. They were flabbergasted, they know Hotaru was responsible, but having that outside of battle on Halloween, someone could get hurt.

"But how, how can you do that?" Haruka finally asked.

"My power has slowly coming back before when I woke up again, I recently was able to do this. I wanted to make the costume work." Hotaru said but frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Haruka-papa."

"No, it's not that hime-chan." Haruka said assuring the Guardian of Death and Rebirth. "Just be careful with that, we wouldn't want Tokyo to be destroyed do we?"

"I know, that's why I can do this." Hotaru said happily and held out her right and flicked her wrist and the Silence Glaive vanished in a snap. Haruka and Michiru were surprised, never thought Hotaru could do that either. Suddenly, the doorbell rang from the front of the door, getting their attention. Hotaru smiled happily, placing her bag to the wall and turned to the door calling back to her adopted parents, "I'll get it!"

Hotaru came towards the door and opened it up, a smile on her face as to who stood at the door happily said in unison, "Happy Halloween!" once they saw Hotaru. The five were Usagi with Luna in her arms, Chibiusa with Diana in her arms along with a big bag of candy and Mamoru who was linking arms with her girlfriend. Usagi wore a dark purple and pinkish dress with a pair of purple high heels and red lipstick. Her odango hair style still remains, but in her hair were two purple ribbons on each bump. She smiled too, also carrying a candy bag holding Luna, who has a pumpkin bell as a festival collar. (A/N 2)

Chibiusa wore a witch's costume, a blue and black robe with a yellow and black old fashion belt buckle and on the top of her hat wrapped around it. On her feet were blue boots with the same buckle wrapped on it and sticking out her bag was a long blue toy wand.

Mamoru was dressed very ruggedly, wearing a blue vest over a white long sleeve shirt with a brown satchel wrapped around his waist, tan pants down to his ankles and brown boots. His black hair was also unkempt like Haruka's, like he was wanted for a crime. (A/N 3)

"Usagi-san, Mamoru-san, Chibiusa-chan, welcome! And Happy Halloween to you too!" Hotaru exclaimed happily, embracing the pink haired girl in a hug and allowing them to enter inside. Hotaru lead the three to the living room where Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were waiting for them. The three Outer guardians look to see the prince and princess of the Earth and Moon and the future princess of the Crystal Tokyo, smiling at them.

"Small Lady, Usagi-san, Mamoru-san it's got you made it." Setsuna greeted walking towards the three. "And on time, I would think Trick or Treating would take a while."

"Not really Puu, but we did finish on time for the party." Chibiusa said before doing a twirl in place with a giggle. "Usagi and Mamoru picked this outfit for me and Usagi picked her outfit for herself and Mamo-chan."

"Well it's very cute on you, Koneko-chan, you and Mamoru look like a real couple." Haruka said smiling at the pair.

"Thanks. Usako really wanted us to truly match and I quite like this. It's very un-prince like, not something anyone not married would wear to their love." He explained his hands to his sides smiling.

"Well, enjoying yourselves, have something to eat. Makoto helped make all of this before she went home to change, so relax." Michiru said gesturing her hand to the tables. Usagi's eyes lit up with excitement before giving Luna to Mamoru, already making a beeline to the table. Luna only chuckled, still in the arms of Mamoru.

"Tell Usagi-san where the food is and she is off like a bullet train." Luna said.

"Well that's our princess for us, unpredictable in every way." Setsuna said with a light chuckle before the doorbell rang for the second time. Setsuna walked away from the girls and Mamoru saying as her hair swing around the corner, "I'll get it."

Setsuna walked towards the door and opened it, the next set of guests chiming in, "Happy Halloween!" as they stood in the front of the doorway. The first was Ami and the second was Rei, both dressed in costumes. Ami was dressed like a doctor, wearing a light blue doctor uniform of a short sleeve blue shirt and shorts with a stethoscope around her neck. If it wasn't a costume, it would look like Ami was finally a doctor like her mom.

Rei was dressed in her shine maiden attire, but her hair in a different style than normally. Her black hair was tied back a ponytail with two loops of hair on either side tied with a white ribbon. On her back were a quiver and several arrows and a standard bow on her back too. While Ami looked very sweet dressed in her future dream, Rei was very pretty in her costume. (A/N 4)

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, welcome. Glad you made it, come right in. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan have already arrived with Small Lady." Setsuna said gesturing the girls to go inside the house.

"Thank you." They said together and walked on inside with Setsuna.

"Anyway, that's a nice priestess look, Rei. How come you picked that look?" Setsuna asked walking into the living room.

"Oh, I really like the design, it suits me pretty well. Plus I like the bow and arrow, so I really wanted to have it." Rei said as the three entered inside to find Usagi at the buffet table, Hotaru, Chibiusa, and Mamoru plying games on the TV and Haruka and Michiru just enjoying their company with their house now almost filled with their friends. Luna and Diana sat on the couch just relaxing and watching Mamoru and the girls play.

"So how good are with that bow Rei, can you show me?" Setsuna asked to the Guardian of Mars.

"Sure, I just need a target…" Rei pondered slowly looking around the living room to find the perfect target, her eyes set on Usagi at the buffet table. "There we go. Usagi-san!" she called and Usagi finally noticed the others have arrived and turned around, her face stuffed with pigs in blankets. She chewed and swallowed her food quickly, just before taking a quick drink of punch before speaking directly to her friends.

"Rei-chan, Ami-chan, you made it!" Usagi said excitedly.

"I didn't think you make it on time. Oh Usagi-san, can you help me show something to Setsuna-san?" she asked politely looking to the princess.

"Help?" she repeated cocking her head at Rei's request.

"I want you to put an apple on your head to show Setsuna-san, if you don't mind." She said politely again, still Usagi was confused, cocking her head.

"I don't get it, why have an apple on my head when I should eat it. Okay, I guess…" Not understanding what the Shrine Maiden wanted, Usagi walked over to the bowl and picked a large red apple. Still confused, she places the apple on her head and turned around to Rei, her back facing the dart board.

"I don't understand, why am I…" before realized in horror as Rei held her bow and arrow in hand, making her jump in shock as the Guardian of Mars was holding a weapon at her. "R-R-Rei-chan, what are you doing?!"

"Just stay perfectly still Usagi-san, or I might just shoot you in the head." Rei said straightening her bow and arrow as Usagi's face turned blue. Shoot her, why would Rei shoot her for. Everyone's eyes were on the pair, seeing the bow in Rei's hand and the apple on Usagi's head. Everyone looked curious as to if Rei would hit the apple perfectly, but there wasn't too much worry, Rei was very good at archery, so she wasn't going to miss. But Usagi on the other hand was trembling, seeing the dangerous situation she was put in with her fellow Guardian holding the bow and arrow at her. Rei pulled the arrow back to her body pointing the arrow at the apple, her hand curled on the arrow's feathers. Still Usagi trembled, but she knows if she moves, Rei might kill her and who knows how her friends would feel if she died by the hands of one of her guardians. It felt like time slowed down and the darkness swallowed everyone but the two, still Usagi waited and waited, how much long did it felt just waiting and waiting. Finally the snap of a drawstring snap, the arrow went flying away to Usagi, hitting the apple clean off her head and to the dart board's Bullseye.

Time felt like it resume, and the cries of cheering from her friends and boyfriend as everyone were impressed by Rei's little performance. Rei bowed to everyone, actually enjoying it, being in the center of attention this time. She came up towards Usagi who sighed in relief, the black haired Guardian patting her on the head.

"Don't be so worried, I wasn't going to kill you. You should trust me more, you know that." She said understatedly to her.

"I know, but don't ever use me for target practice." She whined, Rei merely patting her more on her head.

"Not promising that one." She replied with a joke as the doorbell ranged the third time. It was Michiru's turn to check the door, leaving Haruka alone on the couch with Luna and Diana. Usagi sat with the Guardian and the cats, just wanted to relax now. She hopes she never has to be scared ever again.

Michiru opened the door and once again, 'Happy Halloween' was said to the third set of visitors. The first was Makoto and the second was Minako, holding Artemis in her arms. Makoto wore a red and silver armor with armor plated to her hands to her feet, carrying a lance behind her back and a red shield on her hip. A brown satchel was to her hip as well, a brown belt tied a cloth to the front of the armor plate and Makoto's brunette hair was loose without the hair bead that would usually be found. Michiru looked at the Guardian of Jupiter like a true warrior, probably cold eyes hidden with a gentle touch. (A/N 5)

Minako on the other hands was Minako, looking good with what she like to wear. The Guardian of Love wore a yellow, black, and white Gothic Lolita outfit, complete with the frilly skirt and top, her blonde hair down to her back with a black bow in her hair instead of her red one. On her feet was black lacy boots and yellow and white frilly wristbands. Michiru was impressed, who know Minako would pull off the Lolita look so well, and still looked good wearing it. Artemis in her arms wore a white bonnet on his head and looked actually happy.

"Makoto, Minako, welcome, come on in. Everyone else is here." Michiru said and lead the two Guardians and Artemis inside. "And you missed Rei's archery act on Usagi's head."

"Oh really, sad we missed It." they said disappointed coming into the living room where Setsuna had joined Haruka, Usagi, Luna, and Diana on the couch and Rei and Ami were watching Mamoru with Chibiusa and Hotaru. Usagi saw the two and waved at them happily, finally getting over being almost shot in the head.

"Makoto-chan, Minako-chan, you made it just in time!" Usagi said cheerfully. "Looks like everyone's here!"

"Not quite, the guys aren't here. Mamoru-san, where are they anyway?" Setsuna asked, looking towards the prince of the Earth.

"They should be scouting the town, just to make sure nothing is appearing on Halloween. You know Nephrite, he always sure when it comes to everything, but Kunzite said it's better safe than sorry. Give them a minute, they'll turn up."

"It's hard to believe with those guys; a year ago they were our enemies of the Dark Kingdom." Makoto said, going towards the buffet table to get a glass of lemonade, holding the glass firm in her armored hands before drinking.

"Now they are our friends, once the prince's generals." Ami said and her cheeks flush a little, her tone much softer. "And we knew them before Beryl had control of them."  
>"I had to save them, they were just being used by Beryl, plus they are Mamoru's friends, I couldn't let him be sad and lose them like losing his parents." Usagi said getting into the conversation, relaxing now on the couch when Mamoru looked at his girlfriend, a smile crept on his face.<p>

"Thank you, Usako." He said and Usagi smiled her warm but radiant smile. It was true to their words Usagi did the right thing. Saving the Generals who were pawns to Beryl meant she wasn't going to let those who are innocent die, no matter what Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite did is in the past now, now it's the present. It was also the reason the Generals were somewhat in a relationship with the four Inner Guardians, but nothing has really advance in the present with them except having other friends to talk with or help in battle, Maybe they'll cross that bridge, maybe they won't but it doesn't matter to them. All it matter is keeping Usagi safe and Chibiusa too.

Finally the doorbell rang a fourth time and this time; Haruka rose up from the couch to get the door to open it. Her smile greeted the four faces she expected to see.

"Welcome inside you guys, hope it wasn't hard looking for the place." Haruka said, leading in Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite, the former Generals of Queen Beryl and the Generals of Prince Endymion. The four Generals were all dressed in armor like Makoto: Red and gray for Jadeite, Black and gray for Nephrite, green and gray for Zoisite, and white and grey for Kunzite. The girls look to them and smiled and they smiled back taking their spot with Usagi.

"Glad you made it, nothing out of the ordinary?" Mamoru asked.

"If you count the many kids pranking houses right now, it's pretty mellow, Mamoru." Jadeite said darting his eyes from his prince to Rei, smiling at the black haired guardian from the floor. "So that's the outfit you left in at the Shrine. It really looks wonderful on you."

"Oh, thank you…" Rei said taken aback, her cheeks a slightly tint of red. Usagi and Chibiusa smiled, so did Hotaru who chimed in teasingly, "You like him!"

"You know what doesn't work with me, and it got old the first time, sorry you three." She said calmly in a mature way of her, making Usagi grumble to herself. She pouted; she was sure she'll make Rei go into a fit.

"Darn, I almost her had with that, darn it Rei, why you got to be so calm, beautiful, and mature?"

Haruka chuckled. "Anyway, Rei, Jadeite, can the pair of you do me a favor?"

"Sure!" the two said at once.

"I got a few DVDs to take back to the Rental Store; can you take them back for me? It's just a few horror movies I was finished with."

"I guess, I don't mind. We'll go." Rei said getting up from the ground picking up her bow and arrows just before Haruka added quickly, "Oh and take Hotaru-chan with you, okay?"

"Sure!" they at once as Hotaru got up from the ground to follow Rei (Not realizing the character she was controlling was dead) and stood with Rei and Jadeite, the former member of the Dark Kingdom standing with hands to his front crossing them. Hotaru immediately summoned her Silence Glaive to complete her costume again, shocking the other Generals, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, who didn't realize she could do that in her civilian form. Rei looked at the scythe like weapon and at Hotaru, asking curiously as they proceeded to the door.

"Isn't that a little unnecessary Hotaru-chan, we're only going to a Rental store."

Hotaru smiled as the door closed behind her, Jadeite, and Rei, the door muffling her voice as they were out of distance from the door and mansion. "You can never be too careful on Halloween night."

* * *

><p><strong>Michael: And finished with my very first Sailor Moon story. This first chapter took like a whole day, but the idea I was sitting on for a week and a half. I really want this to be longer, but I felt it be the set up chapter the next chapter be very long, not sure when I get to it. So yeah, there were references and ANs, but until chapter 2, you will have to wait for what those are, if you know your anime, video games, and movies, then you know what clothes each of them where. So yes, this is set in your time Sailor Moon Crystal, and to me it's the only logical way to have modern without making sure it's says it's modern. Next chapter: interactions, humor, conversations, a story, and a moment between Mamoru and Usagi. See you next time and have a Happy Halloween**


End file.
